Air
by dirtyhipsters
Summary: "She didn't dare move - for fear that it would catch someone's eye, for fear that Rachel might realize what she was doing, for fear that Rachel might realize Quinn was letting her." One-shot. Faberry.


Title is from the song by Ephemera, but this is not a songfic. Some language. Un-beta'd.

I'm not making any money from this.

* * *

><p>Quinn stood alone in Puck's backyard, watching the party going on around her. The sun had set a few hours ago, and what had first started as a barbeque had ended up as, well, whatever this was – drinking, music, games. Quinn was bored.<p>

The breeze picked up slightly and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Somebody didn't bring a jacket!" A giggling Rachel wrapped her arms around Quinn somewhat aggressively. Or, it probably just came off as aggressive because she was so unstable. Quinn briefly lost her balance and then found herself supporting them both.

She looked first to Rachel, who was wearing a huge grin, and then her gaze shifted quickly to those around them, fearfully.

She should shove Rachel off. It was expected. But then, no one really seemed to be paying attention. Puck, Finn, Mike, and Sam were playing beer pong; Mercedes was talking to an enraptured Kurt, Artie, and Tina, gesticulating wildly; and Santana and Britney ... had suspiciously vanished.

She _was_ awfully cold. And of course that was the only reason she considered not pushing her away. She looked back down at Rachel, whose grin was sliding into an expression of contentment, whose eyes had since closed.

Why would Rachel even do this? She knew the girl was drunk, but Rachel hated her. She feared her, or at least she should. Alcohol wouldn't change that, not this much anyway. Not so much that she would cling to Quinn, and look so... so _happy_ about it. So _comfortable_.

So Quinn stood there, paralyzed, her indecision effectively deciding for her. She didn't dare move - for fear that it would catch someone's eye, for fear that Rachel might realize what she was doing, for fear that Rachel might realize Quinn was _letting_ her.

It wasn't until she heard Rachel sigh that she slowly, cautiously wrapped one arm around the drunk girl and led her over to an empty bench. When she got closer she realized it was the rocking kind, and it proved more difficult to set Rachel on than she'd first anticipated.

Rachel didn't let go of her neck, and giggled when Quinn awkwardly stumbled onto the seat next to her. Rachel started to disentangle herself from Quinn, who was fleetingly disappointed, before she slid on hand behind the blonde's back and wrapped hers arms around her waist, settling her body against Quinn's side.

"You're really drunk."

Rachel giggled. "I've never been drunk before."

Quinn was very aware of the girl's hot breath against her neck. She shivered against her will, and immediately felt the heat begin to rise to her cheeks.

"I know. I think that was probably a wise decision." Quinn was only slightly tipsy. She knew what could happen if you let it get out of hand. She knew better than to get drunk around boys, though she was starting to think it might not be the best idea around _girls_ either.

Rachel lifted her head to meet Quinn's eyes. "Are you still cold?"

"Yes." The lie slipped out easily, before she'd had time to think about it.

Rachel clung even tighter to Quinn, burying her face further into her neck. Quinn sighed audibly, and draped one of her arms around Rachel's back, her other hand coming to rest, somewhat awkwardly, near the inside of Rachel's elbow in front of her.

Quinn was confused. Not about being attracted to Rachel. That was an annoying truth that she was vaguely aware of, without ever really acknowledging. She was confused because she had never let herself act on it before. She was confused because apparently Rachel didn't hate her.

Mostly she was confused because she was Quinn fucking Fabray, and if this was any guy in the entire school, she would know exactly what to do. She'd never felt so nervous or self-conscious. They were supposed to squirm, not her. She _was_ all about the teasing, after all.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed - or when her thumb had started lazily caressing the skin on Rachel's bicep - when she heard Sanata shout, "We're leaving!" She jerked instinctively, even though she couldn't actually see Santana from where they were situated.

Rachel, who had apparently drifted to sleep, shifted slightly from Quinn and blinked her eyes awake. She smiled softly when she saw a slightly unsure Quinn looking back and her, and started to settle back in.

"No. I think we need to get you home."

Rachel nodded and stood, Quinn lightly supporting her. By the time they rounded to where everyone else was getting ready to leave, Quinn had effectively put two feet between them.

"Where've you guys been?" Finn asked, sliding his jacket on.

"Beer isn't really my thing. Don't you think you let your girlfriend go a little bit overboard for her first time drinking?" Her force was accusatory, but not overly so. That would have been suspicious.

Finn shrugged. "You okay, Rach?"

She nodded.

"Cool. Let's go." Finn stumbled slightly when he walked over to them and reached for Rachel's hand.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Exactly how much have _you_ had to drink?"

Finn squinted his eyes and rubbed at his temple.

"Yeah, I don't think you're driving." She reached out an open palm to him.

"But I have to take Rachel home."

Quinn's eyebrows raised dangerously high, and he reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys and handed them to her.

"But Kurt's got a full car."

"Then I guess you're staying at Puck's. You should have thought about that before."

"It's cool, man. I'm staying here, too." Sam smiled at Finn, and then to her. She really did have a soft spot for the boy. He was sweet.

Finn seemed satisfied with that. "But what about Rach?"

"Well _she_ isn't staying at Puck's," Quinn supplied quickly.

"I'd take her but I really don't have room." Kurt gestured to the group behind him.

"Whatever. I'll drive her home." She tossed Finn's keys to Sam.

Kurt and Finn furrowed their brows at her. She ignored them.

"Let's go." She turned to where Rachel had been, to find her gone. She spun slightly, and saw that Rachel had situated herself in the lawn chair. Quinn's lip twitched slightly at the sight. She walked over and extended one hand to Rachel.

"Time to leave."

Rachel yawned and nodded simultaneously. She grabbed the offered hand and Quinn pulled her to her feet. When they turned to leave and Rachel maintained a hold of her hand, Quinn merely rolled her eyes and walked towards the back door, dragging Rachel with her.

The two boys, and now several others, were still giving her looks she didn't care to interpret. Instead, she scoffed and brushed passed them.

"See you Monday," she called behind her before entering the house and walking through.

The drive to Rachel's probably would have been awkward if Rachel had managed to stay awake. Quinn was grateful for small blessings. Each time she stopped, she glanced at Rachel's sleeping form, wearing an expression she's sure she would describe as pathetic if she had a mirror.

She gently shook Rachel awake when they arrived, and allowed herself to softly mumble the girl's name dangerously close to her ear. While Rachel unbuckled herself and searched for her purse on the floor, Quinn walked around the car and opened the passenger door. She rolled her eyes at her own unnecessary chivalry before walking the brunette up to the house.

But Rachel didn't complain, and she definitely didn't roll her eyes. And when her shaky hands couldn't quite get the front door unlocked, she only smiled when Quinn gingerly took the keys from her and unlocked the door.

Rachel was still smiling when Quinn handed back the keys.

"You good from here?" She cringed slightly, realizing it came out more concerned than annoyed.

Rachel nodded, and once again slipped her small hands around Quinn's waist.

Only this time Quinn didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them, so she accepted the embrace, wrapping her arms just as tightly around Rachel. She expected the girl to smell like alcohol, but could only smell vanilla. And maybe cinnamon. Shampoo, she guessed. She kissed the shorter girl's head, figuring Rachel wouldn't remember anyway, and a soft noise of satisfaction escaped her throat.

A still smiling Rachel pulled away slightly before reaching up to softly kiss Quinn's cheek.

Quinn flushed and blinked a few times before realizing that the girl in front of her was looking at her through eyes that were a little bit too clear.

Quinn opened her mouth and closed it again when she realized she didn't know what to say.

Rachel smirked. "Thank you, Quinn. Goodnight."

"Night..." Quinn mumbled as Rachel, who suddenly seemed quite capable, entered her house and closed the door behind her.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at the door. Had Rachel played her? A mischievous, playful smirk appeared as she walked back to her car.

Nobody fucks with a Fabray.

"This isn't over, Berry."

* * *

><p>My first fic. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
